


Date Night

by ratedgrandr



Series: It's a Revolution, I Suppose [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedgrandr/pseuds/ratedgrandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras forgets about date night yet again, but offers to make it up to Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble requested by tumblr user jazzysatindolls!

Grantaire hadn’t been surprised to enter what he’d thought was an empty apartment that thursday evening. Sure, they had specified thursday nights as ‘date night’ early on in their relationship, but Enjolras putting of date night to go to some sort of meeting or protest wasn’t unheard of. In fact it happened so often that date night was more or less what ever night neither of them were busy, and sometimes ‘date night’ consisted of Grantaire bugging Enjolras to just stop working and pay attention to him for two fucking minutes.

Those kinds of date nights always ended in fights, but fighting and then fucking as means of absolution really wasn’t that awful of a night to Grantaire anymore.

He dropped his portfolio onto the couch and his art box onto the coffee table, sighing audibly as he pulled out his cell. He was used to calling Enjolras out, reminding him that yet again he’d forgotten a person who was supposed to be important to him, and dealing with the consequences of such harsh words. The phone rang once… then again… and then Grantaire heard the very audible ringtone he’d set on Enjolras’s phone - Ke$ha’s ‘Your Love is My Drug’ - start in the other room - their bedroom. He scoffed as he walked into the room, expecting to find Enjolras at his desk but only finding the room empty and the iphone charging on the night stand.

“Blast,” he suddenly heard in a voice that was very clearly Enjolras’s. Grantaire arched an eyebrow and looked towards the master bath where the door was propped open. There was the sound of splashing and immediately a grin spread over Grantaire’s lips as he poked his head into the room.

“Hey there,” Grantaire smirked as he took in the site: Enjolras was currently standing, dripping water and stark naked, in a bath tub full of suds. The air smelled of vanilla and lavender, and a few candles were lit around the small room. Droplets of water were running down his slick body, and Grantaire had to restrain himself from pouncing like a hungry animal.

“I was just relaxing. Bathes help me think,” Enjolras said defensively. Grantaire was positively beaming, and was doing his best to hold in his laughter as Enjolras glared at him furtively. “It’s perfectly normal, Grantaire!” he scoffed and seated himself in the tub once more, leaning back and letting his eyes fall closed as he ran his hands through his hair. “I’d imagine you don’t want to join me then?” Enjolras said in the snarkiest of tones.

Grantaire snorted. “My boyfriend is sitting all slicked up, smelling absolutely delicious and completely naked in a tub… you really think I’m about to pass that up?!” Grantaire asked as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. Enjolras’s eyes stayed closed though a cocky kind of grin spread over his lips as he heard Grantaire’s pants hit the floor. In less than a minute Taire was sliding into the tub with Enjolras, hissing as the hot water touched his sensitive skin but finally adjusting to it and groaning in pleasure as he sunk deeper into the water.

“See? Relaxing.” Enjolras adjusted so he was sitting between Grantaire’s legs and leaning back against the man. R’s arms encircled him and the brunette hummed contentedly.

“I can’t believe you started date night without me!” Grantaire murmured as he took a drink of the wine Enjolras had set onto the lip of the tub.

“Tonight was date night?”

Grantaire rolled his eyes and splashed Enjolras with sudsy water, which was met with soft chuckles and feverish kisses.


End file.
